Toby y El Juez VS Todd
by Verenice
Summary: Toby huye con la ley,y se une al juez sucesor de Turpin con el propósito de encarcelar a Sweeney.Pero él,junto a Nellie, Johanna y Anthony escapa a Southampton.Allí las cosas cambian, hay un par de bodas y de navajazos. Suena interesante,no? Dejen RR!
1. frustración por partida doble

Fanfic N° 1

-Olvida mi nombre- dijo Sweeney a ese imberbe muchachito, que no era nadie mas que su Johanna, su niña, en ropas masculinas.

La señora Lovett pisoteaba con la punta de sus zapatos de taco la cara de Turpin, deseando que muera. Pero intuyó que alguien se acercaba, y un detalle olvidado en su mente volvió a surgir como un relámpago .Lucy; la mujer. La única responsable de su eterna desdicha, si el Sr Todd la reconocía. Entonces ella se acercó al cuerpo, magullado, cubierto por un vestido harapiento y desteñido. Lo cargó en sus brazos y fue hacia el horno, donde lo tiró. Notó que los pasos se hacían cada vez más audibles, y para disimular la falta del que era hasta el momento el único cadáver femenino, tomó otro cuerpo apenas podrido y lo tiró al fuego también.

Sweeney entró en el sótano. El haberse cobrado su tan ansiada venganza hacía que su rostro tenga un nuevo tono, mas iluminado, probablemente producto de la dicha que le provocaba el redimirse al fin.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó a la señora Lovett.

-Me tomó del vestido, pensé que se había zafado-le dijo ella, sudando, algo nerviosa por lo que acababa de realizar. Aunque nadie podría atestiguarlo, a ella la adrenalina le corría torrencialmente por las venas con el solo imaginar qué hubiera pasado si él irrumpía en el sótano justo cuando ella cargaba el cuerpo de Lucy…"la mendiga loca", para todos los vecinos de Fleet Street, incluyendo a quien había sido una vez su marido .Pero se tranquilizó, pues ya la había eliminado y todo había salido perfecto.

-Hay que asegurarse-dijo él. Sacó su navaja y volvió a pasearla violentamente por la cara del juez. ¡Oh, que satisfacción poder volver a realizarlo!, pensó Sweeney .-listo. Sra Lovett, mi querida, ¿Podría ayudarme con esto?-le preguntó señalando al juez con gesto asqueroso.

Ella se quedó un poco lela por el "mi querida" que él le acababa de dirigir, pero se acercó al reciente cadáver, tomándolo de las piernas. Lo llevaron al horno y lo arrojaron, mientras observaban como se consumía.

Johanna escuchó unos caballos acercarse por la calle, e impulsivamente fue hasta la puerta, la abrió, y sintió un alivio al ver a Anthony bajar del carruaje. Ella ni siquiera esperó a que él suba, 

sino que se lanzó escaleras abajo. Angustiada, se estrechó contra su cuerpo en un gran abrazo, advirtiéndole:

-Hay que irse, hay que irse mi amor…

Anthony vio que Johanna tenía la ropa manchada con sangre (al sentarse en la demoníaca silla, las gotas se impregnaron en la camisa que llevaba puesta), y se perturbó.

-¿Te ocurrió algo? ¿Te lastimaron?

-Él…tenía una navaja, y… y luego…-le contó ella sollozando, con el miedo impreso en su tono.

Al oír "tenía una navaja" , el joven muchacho temió lo peor para su amigo.

-Mi amor, quédate dentro del carruaje. No salgas, voy a subir.- Ella a, pesar de su preocupación confió en el. Sabía que el mundo de afuera era peligroso, pero al fin había encontrado una persona con quien estaría a salvo el resto de sus días.

Anthony subió a la barbería y un escalofrío poseyó su cuerpo al ver toda esa sangre, sin embargo, no vio ni a un asesino ni a un asesinado. De pronto ¡oh!, escuchó voces susurrantes .Determinó bajar a la tienda de pasteles para escuchar mejor. Allí las voces (al parecer 2) se aclaraban; aunque eran más profundas todavía. Tomó una lámpara y se dirigió hacia el sótano. Cada vez oía mejor esos susurros.

Llegó donde una gran puerta, al parecer de metal macizo y se quedó allí un momento. Quizás los comentarios de quienes se encontraban del otro lado le daban mejores pautas para saber cómo actuar.

Sweeney (con una sonrisa de maligna satisfacción):-Sra Lovett , dicen que la venganza ha de servirse fría. ¿Usted qué opina?

Nellie (captando la cuota de complicidad en el comentario, sonriendo también): yo creo que es mejor (se cruza de brazos y da un paso derecho, para acercarse a Sweeney) que se cocine a fuego lento.

Él se acerca a ella, y la pone una mano sobre el hombro, en gesto de acompañarla; y la dirige a la salida. Luego coloca su otro brazo en su cintura y comienzan a bailar, siempre en dirección a la puerta.

-La historia del mundo, mi querida amiga, es la escoria de abajo vengándose de la de arriba-canta. Y agrega, en tono más lúgubre y apagado-todos son escoria. Y todos merecen morir.

Anthony no pudo creer que lo que acababa de escuchar provenga del señor Todd, su amigo. Sin dudarlo más, abrió la puerta. Mas bien, luchó por intentar abrirla. Era pesada, y con la mísera luz de vela no alcanzaba a ver dónde estaba el picaporte.

Sweeney estaba a punto de abrirla , cuando la señora Lovett recordó, de repente-¡Toby!-exclamó. Y se dirigió a la alcantarilla, seguida de Todd.

-"Nadie te hará daño, no mientras yo esté"- cantaba ella serenamente con la esperanza de que el niño aparezca.

-¡TOBY!- gritó Todd.

Anthony dio con el picaporte, y con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió abrir la puerta. Al ver el asqueroso panorama, se quedó atónito. Se sintió un idiota, y encima de todo, asustado .Él había oído voces; pero ahora sólo veía cadáveres. Y los cadáveres no hablan.

El verse allí totalmente solo, lo horrorizó, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad de un asesino rondando. Permaneció quieto, sin soltar palabra, mientras registraba la habitación en busca de algún ser humano. Vivo. Hasta que advirtió que la alcantarilla no tenía la tapa puesta, y la única idea que apareció en su mente fue bajar, a pesar de estar consciente de que eso podría ser su última acción .Pensó en su Johanna. En caso de que muera, sería muy reconfortante que ella sea su último pensamiento. Así, se introdujo por las escaleras.

Primer peldaño: su primer encuentro. Recordó cuánta soledad había en sus ojos antes de que se percatara de que él la estaba mirando…recordó como bordaba… en el tercer peldaño recordó sus cabellos, en los cuales soñaba estar enterrado alguna vez… si salía vivo de allí, estaría más cerca de cumplir su sueño .

-¡Toby!-volvió a gritar Sweeney.

Anthony se animó al escuchar su voz, al menos estaba vivo.

-¿Señor Todd?-dijo, dubitativo. Si allí hubiese un asesino, el sería mucho más fácil de localizar.

-¿Anthony? ¿Qué haces aquí?-rugió en respuesta. Si él estaba aquí, entonces Johanna estaba en la barbería, quizás….y esa era una situación arriesgada .Era posible que , si llegaba a notar la gran cantidad de manchas de sangre, se le ocurra notificar a las autoridades, y ése sería su final.

-¿Señor, se encuentra bien?-le preguntó a gritos, pues no veía nada y le era complicado suponer la distancia que había entre los dos.

Escuchó unos pies arrastrarse hacia su lado.

-Estoy perfecto-dijo Todd, fríamente- ¿Dónde está Johanna?

-Oh, no se preocupe, señor. Dentro del carruaje.

Sweeney se desorbitó. Sola, en la calle, estaba expuesta a cualquier peligro. Sintió ganas de pasear una de sus amigas por el cuello del muchacho; pero en ese momento una cálida mano se apoyó por detrás en su hombro. Ese calor hizo que se estremeciera interiormente; la sensación de contacto con otra persona no era muy frecuente en su vida estos últimos días. Pero al voltear y ver 

a "Nellie" (él en realidad moría por llamarla así), el calor se diseminó por todo su cuerpo, (en especial sus mejillas)por lo que agradeció que estén en un lugar tan oscuro.

-Encontré a Toby, cariño-le dijo ella en voz baja, aprovechando la oportunidad para poder deslizarle un "cariño" al final de la oración, como siempre hacía.

-Muy bien-dijo él, sin inmutarse demasiado-ahora, debo salir de aquí. Mi Johanna espera arriba.

Los 4 salieron a la calle y se dirigieron donde el carruaje. Sweeney, a pesar de esforzarse por no dejar traslucir sus emociones, estaba ansioso por ver a su niña, de cabellos rubios y piel pálida, como su hermosa Lucy…

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como las planeas.

Anthony abrió la puerta del carruaje y Johanna bajó, pero al encontrarse con él, el hombre quien había estado a punto de matarla, gritó de horror y buscó refugio en Anthony, esperando a que él la contenga y la proteja.

-Él… él…-musitó ella, tan frágil, tan aterrorizada…-dime, ¿Te ha hecho algo?-preguntó dirigiéndose a Toby, quien lucía sucio y transpirado.

El niño dudó .Estaba seguro de que Todd asesinaba y su "madre", o bien no lo sabía, o bien lo encubría .Pero en caso de que se esto último sea cierto, la idea de perder a la señora Lovett lo entristecía a sobremanera, hasta lo asustaba en cierto punto. Pero tomó fuerzas y contestó:

-Bueno, en realidad él…. Ellos…-se atrevió a decir.- ¡rápido, hay que avisar a las autoridades!- exclamó.

Johanna gritó otra vez, subió al carruaje junto a toby y los 2 partieron. Tanto Sweeney como Anthony quedaron consternados por la escena.

Todd se sentía particularmente frustrado. ¿¡Cómo no reconoció a aquella niña que estuvo a punto de matar!? Esos ojos, ese rostro pequeño y delicado… ahora se había ido. Es más, se había vuelto en su contra y se había ido...una vez mas lo perdió; perdió a su hija…- "¡niña ingrata!"- pensó. Después de todo, él podría haber rebanado su cuello., si no fuera por… ella; La mujer que recibía toda su indiferencia y aún así permanecía a su lado .Nellie Lovett. Desde que le había confesado que tenía hacia el un cariño especial, Sweeney no era otra cosa que frío con ella. Pero a la vez, su compañía (a la que estaba muy acostumbrado) le resultaba cada vez más agradable. Ya estaba acostumbrándose (y cada vez de mejor modo) a escucharla hablar con ese tono amable y preocupado, a sus grandes ojos cafés, a sus rizos…y por primera vez, se le ocurrió hacer una comparación con Lucy. Si, no podía negar que su fallecida esposa era preciosa, pero él dudaba que ella, aun recibiendo indiferencia en las cantidades que la Sra Lovett lo hace, hubiera persistido tanto a su lado.

La persistencia…ésa era la cualidad de su (¡oh!) querida Nellie, que hacía que él sienta cierto cosquilleo cada vez que su vestido lo rozaba, o que sus manos se juntaban para bailar…

El joven Anthony tampoco tenía la mente en claro. Su dulce Johanna, al momento de la huída, al momento de hacer realidad su sueño de vivir felices por siempre, se iba en carruaje con un niño totalmente desconocido….dejándolo a él en segundo plano. Se sintió el muchacho mas melancólico de Londres.


	2. Johanna comprendió

La sesión iniciaba en media hora. El acusado esperaba, resignado, su final .ÉL había visto a su hermano perecer en la horca por orden de Turpin, y con ese antecedente la posibilidad de salvarse (que incluía ser enviado a prisión o quedar totalmente impune, en menor medida) quedaba descalificada.

Un grupo de hombres pasó caminando cerca de él y se reunió delante de una puerta.

-¿Adonde está el juez Turpin? -preguntó uno de ellos.

-¿Y el bedel?-preguntó otro a su lado.

El hacer una inspección sanitaria no tomaba nunca más de 20 minutos, aunque Bamford llevaba afuera casi 45.Lo que nadie en el palacio de justicia sabía era el motivo de la ausencia del juez, que tenía mucho más peso.

-Juez Radcliffe, creo que aquél está a su merced…-se dirigió el más alto de los reunidos hacia otro a su derecha, mientras con un gesto de la cabeza apuntaba al acusado.

-Pues bien, que Dios se apiade de él.-respondió éste.- su hermanó acabó en el patíbulo, creo que él no merece mejor suerte. Me encargaré de que pague por sus pecados.

Nadie conocía bien la manera de tratar a los acusados de Radcliffe, aunque éste sea el juez sustito. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de ocupar el rol de Turpin; el cual tenía fama de ser imposible de persuadir a favor del presunto culpable.

El grupo de señores se dispersó.

Un viejo de aspecto desagradable se acercó al joven inculpado y lo esposó. Luego lo presentó ante quien oficiaría de abogado en su favor.

James Radcliffe echó un gran suspiro, se persignó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a una puerta que quedaba al final del corredor .Él ya lo sabía todo ; La sesión que estaba a punto de comenzar no era más que pura rutina para cumplir con la ley, no una verdadera batalla jurídica. El culpable estaba destinado a morir sí o sí.

Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, un niño y una jovencita irrumpieron en el pasillo. Toby exclamaba:

-¡Lo han asesinado! ¡Asesinaron al Gran juez Turpin! Y tenemos al culpable…

Johanna tomó al hombre del brazo izquierdo y lo miró a los ojos .Él no tardó en identificar a la hermosa pupila de su colega "recientemente asesinado", según el niño.

- ¡Y ha asesinado a la mendiga de la calle Fleet!-dijo la chica, escandalizada.-por favor, necesitamos de su ayuda señor Radcliffe.

-Niños-dijo él.-Ahora mismo comienza mi sesión, discutiremos sobre esto una vez que me desocupe .A hora mientras tanto, vayan a la taberna de enfrente, los atenderá la señora Mooney, (acotación de la autora: XD) es muy amable. –Les dio unas monedas-Les ruego que se den un respiro, una vez hecha la acusación…ya no hay vuelta atrás-agregó, haciendo un gesto macabro.

No eran los mejores pasteles del mundo, pero los chicos estaban famélicos. En eso, Toby puso una cara muy conmovedora, y se dirigió de manera descarada a la mujer detrás de la barra.

-Señora, disculpe… ¿tendría algo de ginebra? Estamos congelados.

La tabernera dio un gruñido. Miró seriamente a Toby y Johanna.

-Lo siento, pero son menores. Y se me prohíbe la venta de alcohol a niños y jóvenes.

-Por favor…-insistió el niño-Hemos de pasar hambre y frío todas las noches, en el hospicio sólo te dan agua destilada…

La señora Mooney pareció considerarlo. Se acercó a una estantería, destapó una botella de ginebra, y la colocó frente a Toby. Luego les alcanzó dos vasos.

El chico llenó el suyo hasta el borde, e hizo lo mismo con el de Johanna. Ella tomó un sorbo. La garganta le ardió, y contuvo lo que le quedaba por tragar en su boca.

En un momento, avisó a Toby que iba al baño. Escupió la bebida en una bacha sucia, abrió la canilla y tomó agua hasta quitarse el sabor del paladar.

Cuando volvió, encontró al niño hipando, mientras sonreía estúpidamente. Miró la botella y comprobó que estaba vaciada hasta más de la mitad.-"¿Cómo es posible que beba semejante cosa en semejante cantidad?",se preguntó Johanna.- Luego se volteó, dándole la espalda a Toby, y sus ojos se posaron en un reloj que había ubicado en una esquina de la taberna. La sesión llevaba ya 15 minutos, con mucha suerte, en 45 más podrían hablar con Radcliffe acerca de lo que presenciaron…

La mente de Johanna se dispersó por un momento, mientras se mantenía mirando el reloj .De pronto, recordó…-"Han asesinado al Gran juez Turpin" -…¡EL JUEZ TURPIN!¡el monstruo que la tenía encerrada como un ruiseñor,y no le permitía volar...! .Así como lo pensó sintió que una luz abría un nuevo espacio en su mente…ahora comprendió.

Se sintió inmensamente agradecida con el asesino…y las ajugas del reloj se volvieron contra ella. Ahora, sólo tenía 45 minutos asegurados para actuar.

Toby tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y tanteó la barra hasta dar con la ginebra. Como pudo, dio un largo trago y su cabeza cayó. Estaba totalmente dormido.

Johanna estaba nerviosa. Miraba al chico adormecido, y sabía que tenía que deshacerse de él… ¿Pero cómo?

¡Clash!- se oyó en el otro extremo de la cantina. Pareció un milagro, un golpe de suerte tan inaudito…

La señora Mooney salió corriendo de atrás de la barra con un trapo mojado, para ver lo ocurrido y dispuesta a limpiar lo que sea que se haya volcado. Entonces, ahí la chica cupo que debía entrar en acción.

Cargó-como pudo-a Toby junto con la botella, y salió de la taberna .Hizo unas cuadras, y cuando se supo lejos del palacio de justicia, preguntó a una dama que pasaba:

-Disculpe, lo encontré así esta mañana frente a mi casa, mis padres están de viaje y quisiera saber… ¿Dónde está el hospicio?

La dama miró a Johanna extrañada. Lucía sucia y desarreglada, tenía puesta ropa de hombre… y así y todo había algo en su tono, en sus rasgos, que la hacían parecer de la alta sociedad. Le respondió indicándole unas cinco cuadras sobre la calle King. Ella le agradeció y se puso en marcha.

Al llegar a la imponente mansión donde funcionada el hospicio, Johanna depositó a Toby con su respectiva ginebra .Unos perros feroces comenzaron a acercarse a la entrada, por lo que ella se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Quería evitar ser vista por el niño, o por alguna de las mujeres encargadas del lugar.

Una gran puerta se abrió, y una señora con gesto asqueroso se asomó por ella. Distinguió a Toby , y salió en su búsqueda. Lo alzó en sus brazos y se lo llevó adentro.

-Ahora nunca más volverás a salir, pequeño pillo.


	3. La confesión y los prófugos

"Me gustaría expresar

Con palabras lo que siento

Cada vez que te miro y no te encuentro…"

**Nota: Atención a todas aquellas lectoras amantes de la pareja ToddxLovett, porque aquí la cosa se pone romática.**

Sweeney estaba solo, sentado en su diabólica silla. Él meditaba; a su alrededor había silencio .A estas alturas, los mocosos ya deberían haber declarado, o estaban en eso. En cualquier momento los oficiales irrumpirían en la tienda y los tres se verían en problemas, incluso Anthony, quien era de lo más inocente.

El barbero sabía que podría esquivar la ley, matar a un policía o dos, nada más. Pero seguramente Toby ya había alertado a éstos sobre las armas que él utilizaba, quedando en una situación de total desventaja. Además, asesinar al juez más respetado de Londres junto con su Bedel , no era un crimen que pasaba inadvertido. Entonces se imaginó siendo esposado (como había ocurrido 15 años atrás) y llevado a la horca sin siquiera tener un juicio previo, se imaginó muerto… y a su querida (¿Tan solo "Querida"? se preguntó) Nellie a su lado, con la soga al cuello…"todos merecemos morir", se dijo. Pero él no merecía, no quería morir sin antes comunicar algo.

No se detuvo a pensar qué pasaría si después sus días continuaban; si todo esto no era más que una falsa alarma. Pero la situación parecía estar al límite, y quería dejar su cabeza en paz antes de partir.

Escudriñó en silencio la tienda de pasteles; sólo estaba Anthony bebiendo cerveza .Daba pena verlo así . Sweeney pasó a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra, el chico tampoco lo hizo. Estaba demasiado ensimismado con sus recuerdos.

Todd subió las escaleras y fue hasta la habitación de la señora Lovett. Sigilosamente, abrió la puerta. No había nadie allí.

"Bien, sólo hay un lugar donde puede estar"-pensó.

Pasó otra vez por delante del marchito Anthony, y se dirigió al sótano .Cuando entró, pudo verla…de rodillas, limpiando la sangre del piso.

Ella también pensaba en el final. Quizás en unas horas moriría y su vida iba a terminar, sin mar y sin señor Todd, lamentablemente.

Tener semejante idea hizo que comience a llorar charcos, pero en silencio. Sweeney vio como se escurría las lágrimas con los mitones que siempre llevaba puestos, y decidió que ya era hora de acercarse.

-Señora Lovett… ¿Está usted afligida ,verdad? .Pues la comprendo .En toda vida hay traición, debe aceptarlo.

-Va a decirme que todos…-Nellie contestó, sollozante. Su corazón le dolía tanto en ese momento…allí estaba, el único al que siempre amó, a metros de ella…y a la vez a kilómetros. ¿Cómo era posible que diga cosas así en situaciones como estas? ¿Acaso no podía brindar alguna palabra alentadora?- que todos merecemos morir, ¿no es cierto?

-La diferencia- interrumpió él, con tono eficiente mientras apuntaba al aire con su dedo índice-es la manera en la que merecemos morir. Los cerdos de arriba no tienen escrúpulos, pues nosotros los de abajo no los tendremos con ellos. Pero nosotros tenemos a lo menos buenos sentimientos; incluso yo. Usted creerá que soy un descorazonado, y esto es verdad pero no se debe a mi profundo desprecio por este maldito agujero, no Señora Lovett, sino que se debe…a que alguien me lo robó.

Ella lo escuchó entre asustada por la intensidad de sus palabras, e incrédula por lo que le había revelado al final de su discurso… ¿Dijo eso en realidad? ¿Acaso Sweeney Todd, el frío y demoníaco barbero de la calle Fleet estaba enamorado?

-¿Qué está diciendo?-Nellie lo preguntó de manera casi automática, no podía salir de su asombro.

-Usted me oyó, Señora Lovett. ¿Acaso ahora reniega de sus acciones?

Ella se incorporó, aturdida, y caminó firmemente hacia la salida. No era posible que Todd le esté diciendo eso, claro que no .Él amaba a Lucy, siempre lo había hecho. Cuando pasó a su lado, él la retuvo, al mismo tiempo que le susurraba:

-¿Acaso no entiende…que la amo? .En 12 horas sino mas, sino menos, estaremos en el patíbulo. No me podía permitir que mi alma se persiga con este tormento. Míreme, Nellie. Por favor.

-Pero, pero usted…-murmuró ella, impactada, en su oído. Día tras día deseaba de todo corazón que él le dirija esas palabras, y al mismo tiempo, día tras día su esperanza se evaporaba al entrar en la barbería y verlo aferrado a la foto de su esposa, a la foto de sus recuerdos felices…-señor Todd, ¿Cómo es que ocurre todo esto?... no puede ser… ¿Se encuentra bien?- lo miró fijamente e inspeccionó su rostro, en busca de alguna anormalidad.

Sweeney, como única respuesta, se acercó a ella y la besó. Nellie le correspondió. Fue un beso rápido, no apasionado ni tampoco romántico .Un beso digno de una pareja como ellos.

**Nota de la autora: trato de hacerlo lo menos romántico posible, porque estoy obsesionada con mantener el perfil de la peli, y creo que poner un beso de telenovela no sólo lo arruinaría, sino que sería una falta de respeto hacia el personaje de Sweeney Todd.Y agradezcan que pongo beso .Estuve a punto de no hacerlo.**

-Bueno, pensándolo mejor si es posible…Y creo que se encuentra muy bien, señor Todd. Siempre soñé con que esto pase, mi amor.

Él le colocó un brazo en su cintura, en gesto de acompañarla, y caminaron juntos hasta donde estaba la puerta .Primero pasó ella, una radiante aunque callada Nellie; después pasó el, con una expresión que denotaba toda clase de emociones conjugándose al mismo tiempo.

Mientras hacían el corto trayecto de escaleras para llegar a la tienda de pasteles, pensaban.

Por la cabeza de la señora Lovett corrían varias ideas, recuerdos y reflexiones .¿Todo eso fue real?- se preguntó por enésima vez- Ella siempre lo amó, a través de los años. Primero como Benjamin Barker… (Una sensación casi olvidada volvió a salir a la luz...lo injusta que le pareció la boda entre él y su vecina, la pálida Lucy de cabellos dorados. ¡Cuánta envidia había sentido! Hasta había caído enferma, y recordó la cara del médico cuando éste le dijo a su Albert que ella había pillado un fuerte desencanto, nada mas…) y ahora también lo amaba, pero como Sweeney Todd.

Evidentemente, la suerte había cambiado. Quien una vez fue su vecina que tanto envidió, ahora era un pequeño puñado de cenizas…al fin era SU turno de pasar la vida con SU amado."Señora de Todd" no sonaba nada mal para ella. Al menos no tan mal para unas horas… ya que en la realidad actual, eran prófugos que duramente sobrevivirían las próximas 48 horas, según memorizó Nellie.

Sweeney Todd también pensaba, pero su mente estaba un poco más diversificada. Está bien, se había enamorado de su socia y no podía culparse por ello…aunque una puntada de remordimiento vino a él junto con la imagen de Lucy, quien apareció en su cabeza por un breve instante…"no la engaño", se justificó. Había mucha gente viuda que volvía a casarse luego.

¿Y su Johanna?- la imagen de la jovencita también palpitaba en su mente-¿¡Cómo pudo actuar así!? Al fin y al cabo, sería ella su asesina…puesto que en el mismo momento en que lo incriminó, estaba condenándolo a muerte.

Pisaron el último escalón y estuvieron en el salón comedor de la tienda. En diagonal a ellos, la puerta de entrada. Johanna (para sorpresa de todos) estaba atravesándola.

Anthony se percató de los pasos y volteó. Cuando vio quién estaba entrando se puso de pie en un segundo y corrió a abrazarla. La tomó por su cintura mirándola fijamente, al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba si estaba bien. Ella respondió que sí, por lo que el muchacho le propinó un beso romántico, muy cariñoso. Cuando se apartaron, ella distinguió en el fondo de la sala a quien había intentado asesinarla.

Su Johanna, Su niña, Su paloma ahora estaba de vuelta. Era un milagro.

-Señor, desconozco su nombre pero no su gesto. Usted cometió un horrible crimen, pero tengo que agradecerle sinceramente. Usted me ha librado de por vida de mi tutor, un monstruo horrible…

-Soy Todd, querida. Ha sido un verdadero placer para mí, y veo que mi crimen fue útil para alguien mas.- Sweeney esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Johanna moría por entender el sentido de la frase "útil para alguien más", porque entonces significaba que la muerte de Turpin en sus manos había sido en venganza de algo. Pero no quiso parecer entrometida, por lo que sólo se limitó a decirle:

-Señor, es demasiado tarde para remediar mi error. El juez Radcliffe ya fue advertido de que su colega fue asesinado, pero hay posibilidades de salir con vida de todo esto. Tenemos que salir de la ciudad. Sólo tenemos media hora, sino menos.

-Señor Todd, podemos huir a Southampton… en hunas horas zarpa desde aquí un barco para el puerto de esa ciudad…en dos días estará allí, y podemos tomar ese barco y partir, adonde sea…

-No, vete tú con ella. Nellie y yo nos quedaremos en Southampton, cerca del mar…siempre me gustó la playa-mintió. Ahora, lo único que quería era hacer el deseo de su amada señora Lovett realidad, para palear tanto tiempo de fría indiferencia.- Nellie, mi amor, empaca las cosas necesarias .Nos iremos de esta ciudad ahora.

Ella obedeció, ahora que tenía su amor no pensaba perderlo, por lo que tampoco pensaba cometer la más mínima equivocación. Subió a su habitación y tomó una gran bolsa de tela. Un vestido o dos, nada más. Medicinas, por si las dudas, todo su dinero y las pocas joyas que tenía.

Sweeney hizo lo suyo también, pero fue escaleras arriba con Anthony. Cuando estuvieron en la barbería, cerró la puerta con un estruendo tras de sí.

-No digas a Johanna ni media palabra sobre quien soy en realidad. ¡NO LO HAGAS!¿ENTENDIDO?

-Sí, señor. Entendido.-Anthony respondió, atemorizado.

-¡JÚRAMELO!

-Se-se lo juro, señor Todd.

-Muy bien, entonces.- Sweeney fue al mueble detrás de su silla de afeitar, y escondió la caja donde guardaba a sus amigas en un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Envolvió rápidamente otro pequeño objeto, pero Anthony no alcanzó a distinguir bien qué era.

Los tres se reunieron con Johanna en la misma sala otra vez, y desde allí salieron, caminando. La gente los miraba con bastante asombro, por lo que decidieron improvisar ser una familia paseando. La escena, en general, era bastante cómica, en especial para la pareja de jóvenes, quienes tenían que fingir ser hermanos, ocultar esas ganas de caminar abrazados…

Al llegar al cruce entre la calle Fleet y la calle Harmon , Anthony entró a una pequeña taberna. Fue directo al mostrador y preguntó por Corner.

-Allí está, junto a la ventana, bebiendo su cerveza como de costumbre, hijo.- le indicó el cantinero.

-Muchas gracias, señor.-Le respondió él, amablemente.

Se dirigió hacia dicha ventana y saludó a Corner. Un viejo marinero que ocupaba el cargo de capitán en la nave de Anthony.

-Señor…señor

-¡Anthony! No esperaba verte aquí en estos momentos… dime, ¿ocurre algo?

-Bueno, verá señor… esto y en un asunto y tengo que salir ahora mismo de Londres. Le pido por favor que no cuente nada. Huiré con mi novia, Johanna, a Southampton y cuando el barco llegue ahí, embarcaremos a nuevo destino. Espero que para ese entonces ya sea mi esposa-Agregó, con la mirada risueña.

-Bien, hijo. Lealtad de marineros, no diré nada. Mucha suerte con tu prometida .¡Nos vemos en Southampton!

-¡Gracias, señor!

Anthony salió de la cantina y fue a reunirse con sus compañeros de fuga, que lo esperaban en la esquina.


	4. A partir de ahora,éste es mi asunto

**ra Disculpen si no es el mejor, es que estoy un poco desanimada porque casi que no recibo reviews :(… pero en fin, aquí les va el cuarto!!**_**Dejen**__**reviews please!!**_

-Se lo declara… ¡CULPABLE!- Radcliffe dio un martillazo que resonó por toda la sala, pero hizo un eco mucho más profundo en el alma del acusado. Ese sonido sólo significo una cosa para éste: la muerte.

Se levantó la sesión y el juez salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el pasillo en busca de Johanna y el niño que estaba con ella .La hora de la acción había llegado, ya que no había para él nada más delicioso que buscar criminales… y encontrarlos.

Nadie por aquí, nadie por allá .Vagó por el palacio de justicia cerca de media hora sin tener rastro alguno de ellos; hasta que recordó que les había dicho que vayan a esperarle a la tienda de Mooney.

Lo atendió la cantinera, que respondió con una negativa cuando el juez describió a Toby y Johanna, después de preguntar si los había visto salir. Radcliffe ya estaba empezando a echar maldiciones, cuando un niño de unos diez años se acercó a él.

-Señor, yo lo he visto. Vino aquí con otra niña, muy hermosa señor…luego se quedó dormido y ella lo llevó en brazos a la calle…y desaparecieron…

-Disculpa, creo que no hablamos de la misma persona…

-Claro que si. Usted está buscando a Toby.

-¿Quién rayos es Toby?-El juez se estaba impacientando, aunque en el fondo sabía que se estaba refiriendo al niño que acompañaba a Johanna.

-Es mi amigo…vivía en el hospicio hasta que Pirelli, el famoso barbero lo sacó. Después no supe más de él hasta que lo vi con esa niña, pero estaba demasiado ocupado limpiando las mesas como para saludarle…

-¿La niña tenía cabello rubios y largos?

-Sí señor, preciosos cabellos dorados, la verdad….creo que era su novia, pero es que él odiaba a las niñas…

-Gracias, muchacho.-Radcliffe abandonó la tienda. Sabía perfectamente dónde podía encontrar a Johanna, al menos ella era la testigo más confiable. Ese tal Toby, quien sea…le daba igual.

La casa de Turpin se encontraba tal y como él la había dejado horas atrás…Pero al juez se le ocurrió mirar a la ventana de su pupila…y descubrió que no había nadie allí. Tocó la puerta.

-Buenos días señora…estoy buscando a Johanna…y dígame, ¿Está aquí William Turpin**? (entiéndase este "William" es un homenaje al nombre con el que Turpin fue bautizado en un fic de alguien que me lee mucho P GRACIAS, Mrs Sweeney Lovett Todd!!) **

-Señor Radcliffe…hace mucho que no se pasa por aquí- respondió la criada. La preocupación podía leerse en cada facción de su rostro…-verá, Johanna fue llevada a un manicomio hace unos días…uno de los castigos de su tutor, por cierto…respecto a su colega, debe estar en el trabajo, o no lo sé…sinceramente, si no está allí no creo poder ayudarle…

-Bien, muchas gracias, igual…- Se marchó, muy desconcertado. La chica que vino a contarle sobre la muerte de Turpin era Johanna, ninguna otra jovencita tenía los mismos rasgos y lo reconocería tan bien por su nombre… ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Estaría en el manicomio? Tenía que encontrarla como sea, estaba decidido a llevar a la horca al estúpido asesino de su colega…

Toby se figuró de dos cosas: que no estaba en casa (Su colchón era duro, y otros niños desaliñados lo miraban; algunos extrañados, otros más bien alegres de que haya vuelto…), y que no tenía su botella de ginebra. Al instante se acordó de cada momento, excepto aquellos de extrema embriaguez, en los cuales por cierto recorría dormido algunas calles de la ciudad en brazos de Johanna… Ahora sólo deseaba una cosa: Encontrar al juez y acusar a Todd, una vez hecho eso podría tener a su madre de vuelta, y reconstruir junto a ella una vida normal…

-A ver niños, apártense… una malhumorada enfermera se puso de rodillas al lado de Toby, mientras lo examinaba con algunos instrumentos de metal para inspeccionar su estado de salud.-Bien hijo, no estás con gripe ni fiebre…pero creo que tendrás una terrible resaca, te bebiste la botella entera, pillo… y las reglas aquí se mantienen. Por una semana entera estarás castigado. No comerás la cena y te encargarás de hacer la cama de todos tus compañeros en el pabellón…

Toby hizo una mueca de protesta.- ¿Quién lo había hecho acabar en el hospicio otra vez? ¿Lo habría visto algún policía?-pensó. Hasta que se acordó de la jovencita con quien había ido al palacio de justicia...¡ELLA! ella fue quien lo acercó al hospicio, seguramente cuando estaba borracho… por primera vez consideró no beber más. Aunque estando en el hospicio era difícil ya que se valían de la ginebra para hacer dormir a los niños…

Radcliffe suspiró una vez más. Había estado rondando por las esquinas más concurridas de Londres, y también por aquellas donde había más probabilidad de encontrar mendigos y prostitutas _(¡por amor de Dios, que ninguna sea Johanna!-pensó_) con la última esperanza de dar con ellos allí…hasta que al girar su cabeza, vio un letrero. Ése letrero rezaba "Calle King". El juez comenzó a caminar por ella, y finalmente dio con la institución que caracterizaba al lugar. El hospicio King's.

Tocó la gran aldaba de la puerta, y al instante salió la misma mujer que recibió a toby.

- Buenos días, señora. Soy el juez James Radcliffe y busco a un muchachito, un tal Toby…

-Oh, pase, pase señor juez. Es un honor. –la mujer le invitó a que entre.

El juez entró a la mansión. Ésta tenía un aire triste, algunos niños y niñas pasaban caminando cabizbajos, son sus ropas grises y su pelo sucio…

Al rato, volvió la misma señora con unos 5 niños.

-Estos son todos los "Toby" de hospicio, señor Radcliffe…

Él los examinó uno por uno. Al fin reconoció al que acompañaba a Johanna.

-Éste es el niño que buscaba, señora .Dígame, ¿qué tengo que firmar?

-Bueno, en realidad para adoptarlo tiene que traer una constancia firmada por el juez…pero dada la situación que usted es el juez…ya traigo los papeles, señor…

-No quiero adoptarlo.-Dijo Radcliffe con desprecio. -Solamente estará bajo mi custodia afuera por un tiempo.

-Lo que sea, señor juez, debe firmar de todos modos. Las reglas son las reglas.-le dijo, poniéndole frente a sí unos papeles.-firme aquí y aquí, señor juez. Y ya puede marcharse.

El juez hizo lo indicado y salió a la calle con Toby. Una vez allí, le preguntó:

-¿Sabes quién te hizo acabar aquí, niño?

-Sí, señor. Fue la niña con la que estaba en el palacio de justicia…

-¿Y ella adonde fue?-Le interrumpió el hombre.

-No lo recuerdo. Sólo sé que fue ella porque es la única persona con la que estuve, pero no recuerdo nada de cómo terminé en el hospicio, señor.

-Bien, creo que será mejor que vayamos al manicomio cuanto antes…-dijo irritado.

Toby temió. ¿Sólo había ido por él para preguntarle eso? ¿Ahora él terminaría en un manicomio sólo por no saber la respuesta?-vaya que hay gente cruel- pensó.

-…porque tenemos que encontrar a Johanna .-prosiguió.

Toby lanzó un suspiro en su interior al escuchar esto.

Tomaron un carruaje que pasaba por allí y se dirigieron al psiquiátrico, que quedaba a unos veinte minutos. Llegaron, y al golpear el gran pórtico de madera les atendió un doctor robusto.

El juez se le adelantó a hablar.

-Busco a Johanna, la pupila del gran juez Turpin. Me dijeron que estaba internada aquí.

-Oh, señor lo Radcliffe, lo lamento mucho. La chica fue rescatada hace unas horas por un aprendiz de peluquero, y huyeron hacia no sé dónde…

El juez se dio la media vuelta sin siquiera dar una respuesta. Subió al carruaje otra vez con Toby y volvieron a la ciudad. Radcliffe tenía ya que resignarse a no contar con el testimonio de Johanna…pero quien sabe, quizás el niño era también útil. Más de lo que imaginaba.

Fueron donde los oficiales y presentaron la denuncia.

-Por el asesinato de la mendiga loca de la calle Fleet-dijo primero el juez,r ecordando las palabras de Johanna.

-Y por el asesinato del juez Turpin-agregó Toby.

Al escuchar esto, los policías se alarmaron y comenzaron a pedir explicaciones y detalles. Toby dio ambos .Fue una hora de comentar el malvado mecanismo de Sweeney, luego diciendo que éste obligaba a su "madre", La señora Lovett, a hacer los pasteles de cadáveres ...después de escuchar con atención el relato del niño, los policías se dirigieron a toda prisa a la calle Fleet. Volvieron un rato después, no había encontrado a nadie en absoluto.

A partir de ahora, éste es mi asunto.-pensó Toby.

A partir de ahora, éste es mi asunto-Pensó Radcliffe.

La policía no intervendría mas .La sed de venganza para con su colega era personal, y él lo buscaría por sus propios medios.

Exactamente lo mismo pensó Toby .El señor Todd ERA un asesino, y su madre debía alejarse de él lo más prontamente posible.

**Bueno, me llevó su tiempo pero aquí está el cuarto capítulo del fic! Dejen RR y muchas gracias! Espero tener más fans pronto P.**


	5. Camino a Southampton

**Nota: Esto me está costando cada vez más. Me resulta cada vez más difícil encontrar inspiración, y sé que no es tan grandioso como otros capítulos y como otros fics de Sweeney (no lo digo con falsa modestia).Incluso pensé en abandonar, pero pensándolo bien, no podía dejar así a Sweeney,Nellie y todos esos personajes que tanto me gustan a mí y a muchas autoras y autores más.Muchas gracias por leer, se los agradezco.Y se los agradeceré el doble si dejan RR.**

Decidieron que ya era demasiado por el día. Sweeney le hizo una indicación al cochero, y éste los dejó frente a una taberna a la entrada de una pequeña ciudad .Llevaban ya viajando 3 horas, que se pasaron con amenas conversaciones, cantos de Johanna, historias de Anthony , y algún que otro rato tedioso.

Entraron en la taberna, que se veía mucho mejor que la de la Señora Lovett. Ésta miraba todos los detalles a su alrededor con perspicacia…por más moderna que parezca, seguro que ella descubriría una cucaracha paseando por allí en menos de quince minutos.

Las dos parejas se sentaron en una mesa aparatada, y esperaron a ser atendidos. Una mujer de la misma edad que Nellie se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué va a ordenar la señorita Lovett?-dijo en tono cómplice y amistoso.

La aludida se dio vuelta y descubrió que a su lado estaba parada Jane Mewton, una de sus más viejas amigas.

-¡Jane! No sabía que habías abierto tu propia tienda querida… ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

-Bueno, he enviudado hace más de dos años, pero tengo mis buenos clientes aquí…ahora dime ¿Quién es el caballero y los jovencitos?¿Que van a ordenar?

-Él es mi socio, el señor Todd, y ellos son sus dos hijos .Estamos de viaje por aquí, no pensé que íbamos a reencontrarnos... ahora, quisiéramos tus bollos de cerdo con ciruela…como para cuatro.

-En un instante, amiga… ah, por cierto ¿Encontraron donde parar por esta noche?

-Bueno, no hemos visto nada hasta ahora, pero si nos recomiendas alguna bonita hostería…

-Sabes, las hosterías de aquí no son muy buenas…frías e incómodas, mejor quédense en casa. Además después de cena tendríamos todo el rato para hablar de nuestras vidas, ¿No crees?

-Oh, ahh… bueno, pero dudo que tengas espacio suficiente como para todos…oye no es necesario que te molestes tanto…

-Claro que no. Mi mejor amiga, a la cual no veo en siglos, no puedo menos que ofrecerle pasteles y techo.

La familia ficticia comió los pasteles de Jane, la hospitalaria amiga de Nellie, y planearon el futuro de su huida .Johanna se adelantó a hablar.

-El señor Radcliffe tienes sesiones en el juzgado, todas duran una hora. Para estas alturas, debe estar buscándonos a mí y al niño para que declaremos.

-Y Toby habrá dado nombres exactos, por lo que los carteles de "buscados" ya deben estar esparcidos por toda la ciudad…-se angustió la señora Lovett.

-Anthony, ¿cuántos quilómetros restan de aquí a Southampton? –Preguntó Sweeney, con ese cínico tono de voz que lo caracterizaba.

-Bueno, nos queda al menos un día y medio de viaje. Podríamos descansar y partir a la mañana. Está cerca de 60 kilómetros al sur.

-A mi me gustaría dar un paseo por la playa… parece ser un lindo pueblo costero. Johanna, querida ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Creo que algo de atención maternal te haría mucho bien…después de tantos años.

Johanna asintió. Luego se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron con Jane, la cual les impidió pagar, insistiendo en que "la casa invita" y les indicó su dirección.

Los cuatro salieron y se dividieron. Nellie se dedicó a recorrer el lugar junto a johanna. Ambas estaban maravilladas al ver la playa, sentir la brisa, las aves costeras…luego de un rato ya se sentían como parte de la familia, como madre e hija reencontradas.

Mientras tanto, Sweeney y Anthony se refugiaron en otra taberna más céntrica. El joven estaba algo ansioso por una propuesta que quería hacer a su amada Johanna, pero primero le pareció correcto hablar con Sweeney… un paso en falso y todo podría terminar mal.

-Señor Todd, me preguntaba… ¿usted cree que Johanna?…bueno, usted verá, yo quisiera embarcarme con ella pero no sin antes…proponerle matrimonio ,señor…

Él le dio una mirada seria que luego se tornó inexpresiva. Por un lado, a su mente volvía el recuerdo del Benjamin Barker que una vez había sido, pidiéndole a su Lucy que se case con él. Recordó que se había puesto de rodillas y le mostró un brillante anillo de oro…ella lloró emocionada y le pronunció aquellas palabras que le habían hecho tan feliz : "sí, quiero"…

Aunque por otro lado, su mente recordó algo que le perturbó por un instante. "Nellie"…ella también quería una boda costera…y él haría lo que sea por ella, puesto que la amaba y se sentía en deuda con ella por el trato que le había dado.

-¿Señor Todd?- Anthony le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, hijo…-le respondió.- Pero mi júrame que mi Johanna será respetada y amada…

-Sí, señor Todd, claro que sí. Doy todo por ella, ella es, es…le amo.

-Ahora dime, ¿qué harás al respecto?

-Bueno pues, mi idea era pedirle que se caso conmigo…ante de mañana… mire, he conseguido este anillo –Le muestra un anillo de brillante muy grande- No es lo que merece, pero es lo que está a mi alcance, discúlpeme.

-Continúa-le pidió Sweeney, inexpresivo.

-Bueno, y una vez que acepte ya no habrá para ella más peligros…tenemos como costumbre respetar a una mujer si ésta es casada, señor…

James Radcliffe se encontraba en el despacho de quien había sido su antecesor, rodeado de papeles, desorden, y un niño. Éste clavó los ojos en un papel blanco, bastante abollado.

-¡La nota del señor Todd! ¿¡Cómo pude haberla olvidado!?

El juez se volvió y miró al niño, que agitaba un papel.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes, niño?

-Señor, es una nota que me mandó a dar el señor Todd. Exclusivamente para Turpin.-Recordó las indicaciones que Sweeney le dio.

-Oh, según veo, todo esto fue…una trampa. Muy, muy inteligente. Ahora ya sé qué camino tenemos que seguir, hijo. Si el marinero está entre los prófugos…

Salieron del palacio de justicia (en el que no andaba un alma) y se dirigieron a la taberna que se encontraba al final de Fleet Street. Si había marinos en Londres, todos estaban allí.

-Señor Corner- le saludó de manera cortante Radcliffe.

-Señor, es un honor. ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy James Radcliffe .Sustituyo al Gran Juez Turpin. Ahora, dígame…es usted capitán de una nave, señor, ¿cierto?

-Sí, así es Señor Juez.

-y dígame… ¿cierto marinero llamado "Anthony" está en su tripulación?

-Señor Juez, discúlpeme usted pero no estoy en condiciones de dar información sobre mis tripulantes.

-Hablo en nombre de la Ley, Corner…si usted quiere proteger a su tripulación, está en su criterio…pero como usted sabe, las naves ahora podrían ser investigadas…la situación con Francia y sus espías…la pena de muerte es el castigo más meritorio para las naves que divulgan 

información británica…no se sienta amenazado, pero si no quiere dar nombres, digamos que se expone a cierto…."riesgo".-Dijo su discurso con el tono más amenazante posible, aunque él bien sabía que la nave de Corner era sólo mercantil y nada tenía que ver con la piratería o el espionaje.

Corner se quedó meditando unos instantes. La sangre se le paralizó. La pena de muerte no le agradaba en absoluto, y la posibilidad de que su embarcación sea embargada lo amargaba mucho más. Entonces soltó:

-Anthony Hope.

-Bien, creo que entiende como funciona. Ahora, dígame: ¿Tiene usted una embarcación con destino al exterior donde cree que este muchacho, Anthony…pueda huir?

Corner se sintió más presionado aun .Sabía el precio que debería pagar si su silencio y su lealtad eran más fuertes que su instinto de supervivencia, sabía que las palabras que pronunciaría serían como espadas atravesadas en el pellejo de su joven marinero, pero en fin…

-Southampton-dijo a secas.-En Southampton hará una escala mi barco, que parte mañana. De allí, directo a España.

-Bien, señor Corner. Veo que colabora con la ley y la corona. Tome, su información ha sido de mucha utilidad…-agregó, con una sonrisa macabra y el veneno puesto en su voz. Sacó unas monedas y se las dio, como una oscura remuneración por su traición.

Salió de la taberna junto a Anthony y tomó un carruaje. "A Southampton", indicó.


	6. Su traición sería inevitable

Luego de un tortuoso capítulo 5, (sí, ya sé que fue uno de los peores, no se preocupen, tengo el cargo de conciencia) he alquilado Sweeney Todd otra vez, y tengo el espíritu renovado D , por lo que éste será uno de los capítulos donde más imitaré la esencia de los personajes ,(cosa que no tolero que no se respete) y donde más guiños habrá hacia las cacniones de la peli. ¡Disfrutad! xD

**Para Jess**

Capítulo 6:

Había viento. Mucho viento. Había oscuridad, luna en cuarto creciente, y un sonido que se repetía, trayendo tranquilidad a los dos únicos oyentes del mismo.

El agua avanzaba y retrocedía, avanzaba y retrocedía, jugando a seducir y abandonar la playa.

La arena era una sensación extraña para Johanna Barker. Sus pies delicados no conocían otra cosa que las sedosas medias y los cómodos zapatos que su tutor le compraba. Ahora no había ni medias ni zapatos; sólo arena.

El mar era una sensación desconocida también .¿Qué eran esos susurros que se repetían a cada momento? El golpe del agua era suave y apaciguador. Nunca escuchó nada más hermoso. Ni siquiera el cantar de un ruiseñor. Sólo escuchaba el canto de los pájaros o el ajetreo constante de la calle cuando estaba bajo la tutela de Turpin, ese monstruo que tanto detestaba. Nunca hubiera conocido nada de esto si no fuera por Anthony, quien...

Tenía que reconocerlo. Cientos de playas, cientos de noches, cientos de costas, ninguna chica. Era increíble como algo para él tan cotidiano como el mar cambiaba completamente si estaba junto a su Johanna... ¡La había robado, era un milagro! Ahora caminaban juntos, enamorados aunque en silencio. Él quería dejarla un momento a solas con sus pensamientos, que sólo tenga de él su compañía, y nada más. Cuando creyó que ya era suficiente, la tomó de la mano, y se paro frente a ella. Sus miradas fueron una, entonces se puso de rodillas mostrándole el anillo de brillante, anteriormente visto por Sweeney.

-Johanna.- dijo, algo dubitativo, algo decidido.- Te prometo la libertad, el amor más fiel. Prometo cuidarte, amarte y respetarte. Prometo que nadie ni nada nos separará. Prometo que de ahora en más, tus pesadillas serán recuerdos lejanos .Ahora habrá sueños, nada más... ¡No, nada de sueños! Porque la vida contigo sería mejor que la más dulce de las noches...Johanna... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Oh, Anthony...-la niña se ruborizó, y miró a su amado con una felicidad inexpresable.- sí, acepto casarme contigo. Esto...es increíble, tantos sueños que jamás pensé capaz de realizar, ahora se vuelven realidad gracias a ti, mi Anthony, mi dulce Anthony...

El chico le puso el anillo y se besaron por un momento. Se sentaron junto al mar y miraron las estrellas y se miraron los dos, convencidos de que todo en esa noche era perfecto. Anthony hizo un movimiento más osado, por lo que quedaron los dos recostados muy cerca del cuerpo del otro...al fin él podía estar dulcemente enterrado en el cabello amarillo de Johanna...la "Señorita Hope".

Emprendieron la vuelta a la casa de jane, después de todo no sabían exactamente qué hora era, y Anthony estaba decidido a no probar la ira de quien sería en verdad su suegro. Una vez recibió gritos de él...y sintió navajas perforar su oído. Era mejor llegar a casa sano, salvo y con Johanna.

Tocaron timbre. La señora Lovett abrió la puerta, después de comprobar quiénes eran las visitas.

-Adelante...-Los invitó con un gesto de su mano y su cabeza. Hablaba nerviosa. Notó como la joven pareja se horrorizaba al ver el panorama.

Sangre. Y mucha. El cadáver de Jane Mewton yacía en un sillón. Más allá, Sweeney lavaba una de sus amigas, con la respiración agitada. Nellie lo miraba, y lloraba en silencio. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a él, preguntándole, en voz bastante audible:

-Corazón, me pregunto porqué...

-¡Porque era una sucia maldita, Señora Lovett... Su traición sería inevitable!

Ella se estremeció interiormente," ¿¡Señora Lovett!?" esas formalidades debían ser cosa del pasado, cosa de cuando sólo la venganza y Lucy estaban en su cabeza...pero convino que "Nellie" o "cariño" no eran palabras para situaciones como éstas.

-Pe...Pero corazón-dijo ella, con voz más amable y más nerviosa, a ver si entraba en razón (aunque fuera demasiado tarde)-Teníamos algo de dinero, e incluso unas joyas mìas...con algo de eso bastaba...era su mejor amiga, no me traicionaría de tal manera, amor...no entiendo porqué...

-¿Y porqué habría de confiar en ella? ¡No podría ponerla en peligro, corazón!...-Dijo esas frases rugiendo, con un tinte de locura en su voz.

-¡Pero tú no sabías con qué frecuencia él visita a su madre!, es un hombre importante y está ocupado, no puede dar paseos todas las semanas...

Trato de hacerlo lo menos predecible posible…Espero que no hayan entendido, (tampoco es fácil de entender...) así que aquí viene el flashback!

...Flashback...

Jane, Nellie y Sweeney .Los tres sentados por separado, en tres sillones individuales. Sweeney está incómodo, se siente demás en una conversación entre dos viejas amigas. Mira con disimulo a Nellie... -se ve tan hermosa tomando café...justo como las mujeres bellas lo hacen.-piensa.

-Sí, como te contaba, querida...Después del fallecimiento de Henry, el pequeño James es el único Radcliffe que queda en el condado...y espero que se case pronto, no podría morir sin ver mis nietos...aunque claro ese puesto que tiene no le da tiempo a nada.¡Juez! en la corte de Londres, además...no puede mirar señoritas sin que éstas piensen "!Oh, dios! ¿Me estará mirando? ¿O sólo quiere saber si pago mi renta?.- Jane y Nellie rieron.- Y sólo piensa en el ascenso, te lo juro. Cuando vino para el velatorio de su padre, me contó que al fin lo pusieron como sustito de Turpin, según dicen, un gran juez londinense, y ya ha hecho unas sesiones o dos en su ausencia...

La cara del barbero pareció ser sorprendida por un balde de agua fría, y tras fruncir el ceño y esperar unos segundos, preguntó a la dueña de casa:

-Disculpe, Señora Mewton...¿Podría indicarme el baño?

-Claro, querido... escaleras arriba, la primera puerta de la izquierda.

-Gracias. Disculpen...

-Oh, sí...

Sweeney subió. En el camino buscaba a una sus amigas, que reposaba un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta celeste y desteñida. Llegó al baño y la examinó de cerca. Luego de un rato bastante breve bajó, con la navaja escondida entre su manga. Era necesario que lo haga. No sólo porque extrañaba hacerlo, sino porque esa mujer no le inspiraba demasiada confianza. A pesar de ser la mejor amiga de la señora Lovett, era la madre del juez sucesor de Turpin, quien debía estar buscándolos por todo Londres junto con Toby y la policía. Pero no sólo a él, sino también a sus otros tres compañeros de fuga. _Si dejaba a la señora Mewton con vida... _

Continuó bajando las escaleras, silenciosamente…llegó a la sala de estar, y le echó a la señora Lovett una mirada que le advertía de guardar calma y silencio. Ella pareció entender.

Él se acercó más y más a Jane, quien le daba la espalada, tanto al barbero como a las escaleras (esto explica el porqué ella seguía hablando sin inmutarse). Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, extendió su mano y... ¡yas! se escuchó el metal tajar una garganta, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho. La sangre de la señora Mewton goteó como una fina cinta escarlata, cayendo por su vestido y manchando el sillón...

**...Fin Flashback...**

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?- le preguntó Nellie a su amado, quien reposaba en el sillón donde antes había estado.

- Mi querida, ya sabe qué hacer con ella...¿Acaso no lo ve?

-Oh, señor T...aquí no...Es demasiado obvio, es una ciudad muy chica...

-Nadie sabe de nuestra presencia.

-Podríamos enterrarla...-(gesticula de manera muy parecida a como lo hace en el comienzo de "A little priest"").

-Y crear una nota de suicido...

Los dos sonrieron. ¡Oh, cuando se trataba de crímenes y soluciones a los mismo, ellos eran perfectos!, siempre congeniando, como unidos por la misma locura, por la misma desesperación...y por el mismo encanto que esto les producía.

Anthony y Johanna no entendían absolutamente nada. Seguían parados en la entrada de la sala, mirando cómo sanguinaria pareja arreglaba sanguinario asunto...

-Pero antes que todo, por favor descansemos.-Le dijo Nellie casi suplicante a su señor T.-Iré a ver las habitaciones de arriba y a preparar las camas...

-Yo...no dormirè-le contestò Sweeney a secas.

-Pero corazón, -se sentó a su lado y lo miró dulcemente-Necesitas descansar ,mañana partiremos y tenemos que solucionar el otro asunto...

-Nellie, le he dicho que no dormiré.¿Acaso necesita que se lo repita?

-No, señor T...ya subo. De todas maneras, buenas noches cariño.-Le propició un corto beso en la frente.-Ustedes pueden seguirme, estoy segura de que este caserón tiene más de un dormitorio.

Johanna y Anthony subieron tras la señora Lovett. Ésta abrió la primera puerta que encontró: era la habitación de James .A Johanna le entró un escalofrío, era tan parecida a la habitación que tenía cuando era pupila de Turpin...pequeña, cerrada, con un armario y una cama con dosel. Anthony la abrazó, comprendió la instante el recuerdo de su esposa ;)

-Bueno, ahora lo mejor es que los deje solos...pórtense bien y recuerden: Juntos pero no revueltos. -guiñó el ojo hacia Anthony, quien captó y le respondió con una sonrisa.

**ANTES DE SEGUIR: ¿QUIEREN UN LEMMON ANTHONY/JOHANNA? Se me ocurrió la idea de hacer uno, puesto que me dieron ganas de dejar de escribir cosas tan castas e inocentes, y como ni me atrevo a que Sweeney toque a Nellie (o viceversa), porque para mí son pareja sagrada, se me ocurrió poder hacer uno de esta parejita. Déjenme un MP o una review con su voto. Besos! ahora, al fic.**

Nellie cerró la puerta y se dirigió al desconocido cuarto del frente. Era el baño. La puerta siguiente, la habitación de la fallecida viuda Jane. Entrò, se puso su camisón y se acomodó en la cama. No podía dormirse, demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo...las vivencias de los dos últimos días colapsaban en su cabeza...ella tiraba a Lucy al horno, luego el señor Todd la besaba...y su cabeza quedó tildada en ese recuerdo, de ver sus ojos sombríos acercarse mas y mas a ella, el roce de sus labios, intenso y fugaz, breve pero eterno, brutal y dulce, como un golpe seguido de una caricia...y después cierta incertidumbre comenzó a tomar lugar...¿Por qué, si él decía que ella le había robado el corazón, se empeñaba en seguir tratándola con formalidades e impaciencia?¿Habrá sido un error?_¿Habré hecho algo mal?_-no podía dejar de pensar...hasta que al final, cayó rendida al sueño (igual que la autora en el preciso momento que termina de escribir esta línea XD).

El señor Todd estaba abajo, contemplando el cadáver de la señora Mewton. Tendría que enterrarla lo más pronto posible, ya que si esperaba hasta que amaneciera más riesgos había de levantar sospechas. Ahora, en cambio, tenía la extrema oscuridad nocturna para cerrar su crimen.

Con mucha cautela salió al patio por una ventana, llevando consigo sólo una lámpara. Escudriñó todos los rincones hasta dar con un pequeño armario. Éste era al parecer muy viejo, por lo que sólo con deslizar una de sus amigas por la oxidada puerta consiguió abrirlo. Sacó una pala, y comenzó a hacer un hoyo negro, oscuro y profundo, como Londres, la ciudad que tanto odió y que al fin pudo dejar atrás...aunque tenía que reconocer que no todo fue negro y no siempre fue una mierda...hace tiempo conoció allí a su Lucy, la cual estaba ahora hecha cenizas, (tanto en su mente como en la realidad)y también conoció allí a la señora Lovett, siempre tan práctica, cariñosa...aunque al principio no quiso admitirlo porque estaba segado por los ecos de su sed de venganza, ahora lo reconocía: Nellie Lovett era una sanguinaria maravilla, la mujer ideal para alguien como él. Y justamente por ese motivo, no dormía. Quería hacerla su esposa.

"Una boda costera puede ser planeada", le dijo ella cierta vez. Y él quería hacer sus palabras realidad. En unas horas, cuando amanezca, buscarían a su cochero y completarían el viaje a Southampton. Y allí sería el momento.


End file.
